


Umbrella term

by ItsFfion



Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Number Five | The Boy, Asexuality Spectrum, Brotherly Bonding, Gen, LGBTQ Character, No Incest, No Sex, No Smut, Number Five | The Boy Has Issues, Pansexual Klaus Hargreeves, Protective Klaus Hargreeves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:02:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27908686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsFfion/pseuds/ItsFfion
Summary: Five finds out something he had always known but never had a name to, with the help from klaus he finds a name.Based during season 1, contains no spoilers for season 2>teen and up because some discussion of sex, it is all platonic/brotherly and is not to be seen as romantic, there is no sex scenes, it is written by a asexual and contains a asexual character headcanon<
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy & Klaus Hargreeves
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59





	Umbrella term

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like this!! I wrote this somewhat late so I'm sorry if there's any mistakes, I just couldn't stop thinking about this :)
> 
> There was more of a warning in the description cause sometimes people would think I'm writing smut when it's really just me projecting onto a character,, again

Five and klaus walked out of the prosthetic company building, the smaller of the two huffing angrily, not getting what he wanted, whilst the other laughed watching him, an idea sparks in his head. 

"Oh I know the reason why you are so angry! You've gotta be soo horny" he doesn't see Fives face pale slightly, "I mean! Being in a 13 year olds body, going through puberty and being alone for so long, you're all pent up!" Klaus laughs sitting down on the Meritech steps. He stops laughing once he looks up to Five, who has a nervous look on his normally angry face. 

Five sighs sitting next to his brother, "I wasn't alone.. And ah…" Five looks away from Klaus, "I don't really.. Like sex? Not sure why but it's always felt weird.. I just don't want to do it" Klaus' eyes widen, he ignores the not alone part, for now at least. 

"so.. You're asexual?" Five looks up at him, an embarresed blush on his cheeks, the smaller unable to hide them, 

"I don't know what that means" Five admits, Klaus rolls his eyes, 

"it's…" Klaus struggles to explain, "asexuality is different for alot of people, it's basically you just don't feel sexual attraction" Five looks at him, and nods, "does that sound like you?" Five shrugs, 

"I mean.. Maybe? When I was a kid.. Uh… when I was a kid still with you guys and saw you all talking about bodies and...stuff, I always thought I would come into it, like I wasn't ready.. In the apocalypse my only thought was to stay alive and when I finally left and had.. Some chances to think about all that, I realised that I wasn't ever going to be ready.. I don't know" he sighs, "I guess I'm asexual then..maybe..theres still that doubt that I'm making it up.." Klaus nods, 

"you don't have to label it, and even so it's valid. It took me a while to figure out my sexuality, I'm sure you remember but when I was like 12 I had a freak out about a boy I saw and realised I wasn't straight.. So I went with gay, but then I saw a girl and went with bi.. Then I-" Five cuts him off with a laugh,

"you thought you were making it up and went back to straight before settling with pan, yeah yeah I know.. Thank you Klaus" klaus smiles and puts a arm around his old man of a brother, "no problem my baby brother! That's what your big brother is here for-" 

"I'm older than you" 

"hey I helped you with a sexuality crisis, at this moment I'm your elder, you are but a baby gay" Klaus puffs his chest, making him look a little bigger, 

Five looks at him, "I'm.. Not gay though?" Klaus groans, 

"it's a saying! You're new to the lgbtqa+! Gays an umbrella term.. Oh gosh I'm going have to teach you the slang" 

"please don't" 

"no I'm gonna". 

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao I've projected on alot of characters and five is my newest  
> There's so little stories of five being ace or aro or even demi and it's so painful, so I decided to write one myself!  
> And I hope you guys like the brotherly bonding klaus and five did (technically Ben is there but he's a ghost so five can't see him 😔)  
> I thought klaus or vanya would be the first five would've told, and since klaus was most likely very much open about his sexuality, I thought he would help five with his!
> 
> Now!! Whatever your sexuality is you are completely valid!! I just used this to say what my thoughts were while I figured out I was ace! And I'm still figuring out what the romantic part of my attraction is! And if you found out you weren't ace, good for you! You have explored your sexuality and decided ace isn't the best name for you, remember figuring all this out takes time, and you are valid either way


End file.
